Project IMPART (Improving Minority Professionals' Access to Research Tracks) is designed to increase the number of minority nurses who have the scholarly expertise and the professional specialization to progress into research careers. IMPART builds upon an existing relationship between the Community College of Philadelphia, a public institution with an associate degree nursing program, and Thomas Jefferson University's baccalaureate program. The summer IMPART students earn credits applicable toward the baccalaureate and masters degrees in nursing, work with role models conducting research in a health care delivery environment, and have access to career development services. The project staff will provide individual counseling, flexible time frames for completing assignments, and mentoring for those who have special needs. The outcomes include more minority students pursuing baccalaureate and masters degrees, increased participation in research programs, participants serving as mentors for other students.